Accidents de potion
by Yuko-chan59
Summary: AU - Entre accidents de potions et révélations, venez découvrir cette fiction que même le professeur Dumbledore ne connait pas les secrets, lui qui, habituellement connait tout ce qu'il se passe, se fait berner par cinq personnes qu'il croyait connaitre
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fiction a vu le jour grâce à un RP entre ami qui m'a inspirée.

Pairing: James Potter/Severus Snape et Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy sont mes principaux couples d'autres feront leur apparition mais je vous laisse le découvrir.

Note de l'auteur: Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'intégrer ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions je ne mange personne. Ce prologue est la mise en place de mon histoire pour vous permettre de la comprendre et de la situer. Je vous invite à lire le premier chapitre pour vous faire une idée de ma fiction, le prologue ne permettant pas de pouvoir s'en faire une bonne idée. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant que la première que je co-écrit avec ambroisine.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

C'était la fin de la guerre. Certaines personnes que l'on croyait mortes étaient toujours en vie, sauvées de justesse. Pour le professeur Dumbledore, Severus Snape lui avait jeté un sort bénin, faisant croire à un Avada Kedavra et, pour ne pas que l'on remarque la supercherie, le professeur s'était jeté du haut de la tour. Fumseck le rattrapa au dernier moment puis, avant de s'envoler loin du château, le professeur Dumbledore métamorphosa un rocher, le faisant passer pour son cadavre. Dobby fut sauvé in extremis par Hermione, qui avait rapidement réagit après leur transplanage en catastrophe. Percy sauva Fred d'un éboulement du château pendant la bataille finale. Severus était tombé dans l'inconscience après le départ de Harry et fut sauvé de justesse par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore auprès de lui, demandant à son phœnix de le soigner.

Une semaine après la fin de la bataille finale, les obsèques des personnes n'ayant pas survécus eurent lieu. On s'étonna de la présence de certains Serpentard mais personne n'eut l'audace de leur demander de partir après que le professeur Dumbledore ait déclaré, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, à Draco, qui était venu le voir, qu'il était toujours bon de pardonner à celui qui cherchait le pardon.

À la fin de la cérémonie, le professeur Dumbledore profita de la présence du Ministre de la Magie pour déclarer que tous les élèves referaient leur année à Poudlard afin que ceux qui devaient passer un examen puissent le faire sereinement. Il réussit même à faire revenir les jumeaux pour leur faire passer leur ASPIC mais surtout, pour mettre de la gaieté au château après ses temps si sombres. Les jumeaux acceptèrent immédiatement car, avec l'accord du directeur de Poudlard, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se faire renvoyer pour leurs méfaits et laisseraient leur boutique aux mains de Lee Jordan pendant leur scolarité. Ils y retourneraient à chaque vacances. C'est alors que le professeur fit une autre déclaration surprenant tout le monde. En effet, il voulait que les quatre maisons soient unies et que, surtout, Serpentard et Gryffondor s'entendent pour le mieux. Alors qu'il commençait à y avoir des contestations, Draco se dirigea promptement vers Harry. Le silence se fit et une majorité des gens présents s'attendait à une nouvelle altercation entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Potter, ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup réfléchit sur tout ce qui s'est passé et… je voulais d'abord te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« J'ai agit selon mes principes et si je t'avais laissé là-bas, j'aurais été incapable de me regarder en face dans un miroir et tu pourras aussi dire merci à ta mère pour moi car, en te sauvant, elle m'a sauvé. Elle a fait croire à Voldemort qu'il avait réussi à me tuer. »

« Je lui dirais… Je voulais également m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir mais je devais obéir aux ordres de Lord Voldemort sinon il s'en serait pris à mes parents. »

« Je te comprends et j'aurai sans doute moi-même fait la même chose à ta place. J'avais aussi remarqué que tes parents n'avaient plus leur baguette quand je suis allé rejoindre Voldemort. Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles les protéger. »

Draco sourit pour la première fois sans arrogance. Harry le comprenait malgré le fait qu'il soit orphelin. Ce sourire étonna tout le monde et surtout, c'est ce qui troubla Harry car ce sourire le rendait vraiment sexy et il lui était destiné à lui seul. Il ne put que le lui rendre.

« Comme le professeur Dumbledore veut que les Gryffondor s'entendent bien avec les Serpentard, je te propose de leur montrer l'exemple, Potter. J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. »

Il lui tendit la main pour conclure cet accord que Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre sans se départir de son sourire.

« C'est d'accord. Montrons-leur qu'un Potter et un Malefoy peuvent s'entendre. »

Mais Draco étant égal à lui-même, son sourire narquois réapparut.

« Potter, c'est pas parce qu'il y a des changements que je ne te ferais plus de réflexions. »

Harry rit légèrement à la phrase de Draco.

« Je sais, tu es un Serpentard avant tout et ça me ferait vraiment bizarre que tu sois tout à coup gentil. »

« À la rentrée, alors. »

« Ouais. »

Et c'est sans se départir de leur sourire qu'ils se séparèrent et que Draco transplana pour rentrer chez lui.

Pendant toute leur conversation, il y eu des murmures étonnés. Ainsi donc, les Malefoy avaient aidé Harry Potter durant la bataille, même s'ils n'étaient plus en possession de leur baguette. Le Ministre de la Magie, au vu de ces nouveaux éléments, fit relâcher les Malefoy qui avaient été enfermés à Azkaban en même temps que les autres Mangemorts vivants après la bataille.

C'est sur ces faits que tout le monde rentra chez lui. Pour Harry, ce fut au Square Grimmow en compagnie de Dobby et de Kreatur. Il eut régulièrement la visite de ses amis. Ils rénovèrent la maison et réussirent à déplacer le tableau de Madame Black de l'entrée à son ancienne chambre, sous les protestations de celle-ci et de Kreatur.

Harry fut heureux d'avoir enfin son chez lui et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais les Dursley.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la gare de King's Cross avec plaisir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>A une autre époque, des années auparavant, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore vaincu pour la première fois, il y avait dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard, trois jeunes hommes s'affairant à préparer une mixture de leur cru.<p>

« Vous croyez que ça va fonctionner ? » Demanda le châtain à l'air maladif.

« On verra bien », dit le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« J'ajoute la mandragore », dit celui aux cheveux noirs en joignant le geste à la parole et mettant ainsi l'ingrédient dans le chaudron.

« NON ! » Dirent les deux autres.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'ingrédient était déjà rajouté dans le chaudron. La potion commença à fumer et faire un bruit de sifflement.

« On devrait s'éloigner », dit le châtain.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger, la potion explosa dans un grand flash et quand la lumière s'estompa, il n'y avait plus personne.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Nouveaux venus

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire m'est venue d'un RP entre ami. La farce des jumeaux Weasley est leur propre invention donc elle ne sort pas de mon imagination mais de la leur.

Pairing: James/Severus , Harry/Draco , et d'autres que je vous laisserais découvrir.

Note de l'auteur: Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas elles seront susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible, c'est-à-dire sans trop dévoiler de l'histoire.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Nouveaux venus

Harry arrivait à la gare de King's Cross et il se disait que, pour la première fois qu'il allait à Poudlard, il passerait une année normale, sans que quelqu'un ne cherche à vouloir le tuer à cause d'une quelconque prophétie. Il passait le mur magique entre la voie 9 et 10. Il vit apparaître avec joie la locomotive rouge suivie de ses innombrables wagons. La seule chose qui lui manquait à cet instant, c'était la présence réconfortante de sa chouette. Il pensait bien en prendre une autre mais il n'était pas pressé.

«Harry! »

À l'entente de son prénom, il regarda plus loin et put apercevoir Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci agitait frénétiquement les bras pour qu'il puisse la repérer facilement. Il lui fit signe en retour avant de les rejoindre. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Hermione lui sauta dessus pour lui dire bonjour et, quand elle consentit à le lâcher, il put faire une accolade à Ron.

« Enfin une année où on va être tranquille et où on pourra étudier plus sereinement. » Dit Hermione avec enthousiasme sous les rires de Harry alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est cinglée. Elle ne pense qu'aux études. » Lança Ron en esquivant la tape que voulait lui faire Hermione mais elle ne le rata pas la seconde fois. Puis, il redevint plus sérieux. « Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis pour ma sœur ? »

« Non et c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Tu sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas si tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore... »

« Je sais…. J'aviserai en temps voulu et même, elle sait ce que je pense et je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

En effet, après la bataille, Ginny avait tenté de renouer les liens privilégiés qu'elle avait eu avec Harry mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Ginny de la même manière que Hermione, comme une sœur. Mais elle refusait d'y croire et s'accrochait toujours aux lambeaux d'une pseudo-relation.

« Méfie-toi quand même le jour où tu commences une relation avec quelqu'un. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron. J'ai moi-même essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais ce fut peine perdu. »

« Merci, Hermione. Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. »

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour Ginny. » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé tes vacances ? »

« Oui. J'ai été vraiment occupé mais ça c'est bien passé. »

Ginny tenta de se rapprocher de Harry mais un blond l'en empêcha sans le savoir en passant son bras sur ses épaules et en y prenant appuie comme s'ils étaient amis de longues dates.

« Alors, Potter. Toujours prêt à montrer qu'un Malefoy et un Potter peuvent s'entendre ? »

« Tu peux arrêter de t'appuyer sur moi, Malefoy ? »

Mais avant de se redresser, il murmura à l'oreille de Harry.

« Merci pour mes parents. Sans toi, ils seraient encore en prison. »

Puis, il se recula sans attendre de réponse. Harry avait légèrement rougit à la sensation du souffle du blond sur son oreille, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny. Elle lança un regard noir à Draco avant de partir comme une furie sous le sourire narquois de celui-ci.

« Et bien… Quel accueil ! Si tous les Gryffondor réservent ça aux Serpentard, le souhait du professeur Dumbledore va partir aux oubliettes. »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges et Hermione posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer, tandis que Harry soupirait en pensant que cette année, il livrerait un combat d'une toute autre nature mais tout aussi nécessaire. Si Draco avait remarqué le geste de la brune, il n'en dit rien.

« Laisse, Malefoy. Il n'y aura pas qu'avec les Serpentard qu'elle aura cette réaction… Alors, on monte ou on reste sur le quai. »

C'est alors qu'ils montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide où les quatre jeunes gens s'installèrent, Hermione à côté de Ron et Draco à côté de Harry, en face des deux autres.

« Tu as attisé ma curiosité, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que… qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? »

« Comme je la considère comme ma sœur, je n'ai pas répondu à ses avances. »

« Pourtant, il me semblait qu'il y a quelques temps, vous étiez ensemble, non ? »

« Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et il s'avère que je la considère comme Hermione donc ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

« Mais pourquoi réagir comme ça avec moi ? »

« C'est parce que tu es un obstacle pour elle » Dit Hermione. « Tu t'es mis en travers d'elle et Harry. Comme tu es en train d'accaparer son attention, c'est possible qu'elle s'en prenne à toi. »

Ron ronchonna de son côté mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Si elle pense que ça m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle ne me connaît pas. » Dit Draco en riant légèrement.

« Et toi, que tu ne connais pas ma sœur. »

« Pauvre de toi, Potter. Harcelé par une groupie. » Dit-il en riant de plus belle, tandis que Ron se renfrognait encore plus.

« C'est bon. Moi, j'ai rien demandé. » Dit Harry.

C'est sur ces mots que le train démarra. Ils passèrent une bonne partie du trajet à parler de tout et de rien, provoquant parfois le rire moqueur de Draco ou inversement. Hermione et Draco firent leur ronde de préfet en chef, pour voir si tout se passer bien et si tout le monde était prêt. Ils arrivèrent à bon port sans problème, mis à part Neuville qui avait encore égaré Trévor. Ils prirent une calèche ensemble pour aller au château sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de certaines personnes.

« Vous avez vu leur tête. » Rigolait Draco. « On aurait dit qu'ils ont vu le fantôme de Lord Voldemort. »

« Tu sais, tout le monde n'était pas là aux obsèques donc la plupart ignore ce qui s'est passé. »

« Maintenant, ils sont au courant. »

Une fois les calèches arrivées, ils rentèrent au château et s'installèrent à leur table respective. La répartition se déroulait bien. Aucunes premières années n'avaient passé pardessus bord ou ne s'étaient évanouies durant la répartition. Le professeur Dumbledore terminait son discours, ses recommandations et ses interdictions, comme chaque année, quand soudain, il y eut une grande détonation suivi d'un grand flash. Quand la grande salle fut de nouveau visible, on put voir trois personnes tombées les unes sur les autres entre la table professorale et les tables des élèves. Face à ce constat, le silence s'abattit sur les personnes présentes quand les rires de ces trois individus retentirent, dont l'un reconnaissable et inimitable. Quelques élèves se levèrent pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait et, à l'entente de ce rire, Harry s'était lui aussi levé le cœur battant.

« Ce rire ressemble à celui de Sirius. » Murmura Ron.

« Mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible. » Murmura à son tour Hermione, troublée par la similitude.

« Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Personne ne peut rire comme ça à part lui. » Lança Harry, tout aussi troublé que Hermione.

« Mais on l'a tous vu, Harry. Toi aussi, tu étais là quand il est passé à travers l'arche. » Dit Hermione, triste de voir son ami dans cet état.

Harry voulait en avoir le cœur net. Même si les paroles d'Hermione lui faisaient mal, elles reflétaient la réalité. Il s'approcha sous le regard peiné de ses amis et le regard intrigué de Draco. Personne ne l'empêcha d'avancer. Après tout, il était Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il se demandait comment il pouvait entendre ce rire. Leurs rires s'estompèrent quelque peu faisant place à leur voix, n'ayant pas encore remarqué les personnes autour d'eux.

« Je crois que cette fois-ci, on l'a. » Dit le ténébreux.

« Ouais mais il faudra faire quelque chose pour la détonation et la lumière. C'est pas discret. » Répondit l'ébouriffé en remontant ses lunettes.

« Si vous pouviez vous lever, ça serait bien. Vous êtes en train de m'écraser. » Se plaignit le troisième en dessous des deux autres.

« Oh… Excuse, Moony. » Dirent-ils en même temps en se levant et l'aidèrent à se relever.

Ils s'étaient relevés en faisant face aux élèves et en restèrent coi. Harry, qui les observait, les reconnut grâce aux souvenirs du professeur Snape qu'il avait pu voir lors de ses quelques cours d'occlumencie. Il s'avança un peu plus, se démarquant des tables des élèves qui les fixaient. Le regard de l'ébouriffé fut attiré par ce jeune homme et il écarquilla les yeux. Les deux autres avaient fait de même puis leurs regards passèrent de l'un à l'autre. Comment cela se faisait-il que ce jeune homme ressemblait trait pour trait à leur ami, mis à part la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux ? Ceux qui étaient les plus proches avaient fait de même, surpris par la similitude de celui qui était apparu et de Harry. Ensuite, les trois nouveaux plus attentivement les autres élèves et furent déconcertés. Ils ne reconnaissaient personnes bien que certaines têtes leurs semblaient familières. Harry attendait, toujours le regard fixé sur eux et ne sachant pas s'il devait engager la conversation. Pendant ce temps, Moony se tourna alors vers la table professorale. Avec soulagement, il y vit des têtes connues et, en croisant le regard du professeur Dumbledore, il vit celui-ci lui sourire.

« Je vois que, pour un moment, nous aurons des invités supplémentaires. » Dit-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Je me suis toujours demandé où vous aviez disparu. Maintenant, j'ai la réponse à ma question. »

L'ébouriffé sursauta à l'entente de la voix du professeur et se retourna à son tour, imité par le ténébreux.

« Professeur... »

Le directeur fit un geste de la main lui intimant de se taire.

« James, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler. Maintenant, rejoignez votre maison. Vous serez dans le même dortoir que ce jeune homme. Il sera magiquement agrandit pour y mettre des lits supplémentaires. Harry, tu dois savoir qui ils sont et je te prie de me les amener dans mon bureau après que vous aurez rejoint votre salle commune. »

« Bien, professeur... » Dirent les deux concernés en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que ledit James se tourne à nouveau vers la table professorale. Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore demandait aux autres élèves de laisser tranquille les nouveaux arrivants, il examina les professeurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir un visage familier mais vieillit à la table des professeurs.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. » Marmonna-t-il.

Moony et le ténébreux, l'ayant entendu, le regardèrent puis suivirent son regard. Le ténébreux esquissa une grimace de dégoût en le voyant et Moony haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Ainsi Severus Snape était devenu professeur à Poudlard.

« Ce vieux fou embauche vraiment n'importe qui ! » Cracha le ténébreux dans un murmure.

« Mais il est professeur de quoi aussi ? » Demanda James.

« Attendez-moi là. » Dit Moony.

Il alla vers Harry pour le lui demander. De son côté, Harry dirigea son regard émeraude sur lui en le voyant s'approcher. À ce moment-là, il se dit que ce regard lui rappelait une certaine jeune fille.

« Harry, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Dis-moi, il enseigne quelle matière Snape ? »

« Les potions et il adore retirer des points à Gryffondor, surtout pendant ses cours. Il est aussi le directeur de la maison Serpentard… Dis Remus… Vous avez fait quoi pour atterrir ici ? »

Les deux autres se regardèrent en entendant le prénom de Moony dans la bouche de Harry, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait prononcé.

« Tu sais comment je m'appelle. » S'étonna-t-il.

« Comme l'a signalé le professeur Dumbledore un peu plus tôt, je sais qui vous êtes. »

Puis, en murmurant pour que seul Remus l'entende.

« Pour la seule et unique raison est que je suis le fils de l'un d'entre vous… mon nom entier est Harry James Potter. »

Remus le fixa intensément, jugeant si ce jeune homme mentait ou s'il racontait la vérité.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu lui ressembles et aussi pourquoi tu nous connais. » Murmura-t-il après un moment.

« Et c'est aussi pour ça que Snape ne m'aime pas. »

« En effet, je comprends aussi pourquoi. »

En voyant que l'expression de Remus était devenue sérieuse et qu'ils parlaient à voix basse, James décida de se rapprocher et attrapa la manche de son compagnon pour le tirer avec lui. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il lâcha la manche et pris un air enjoué avant de parler.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comploter vous deux ? » Dit James.

« Rien de spécial. » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je disais simplement que vous alliez bien vous entendre avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils sont vos plus dignes successeurs en matière de farces. »

Bien que sceptique sur la réponse donné, il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor, imité par les autres. Ils repérèrent immédiatement les deux concernés. En effet, les jumeaux venaient de verser quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crème anglaise dans l'île flottante d'un malheureux Poufsouffle qui était devenu, sans le savoir, leur cobaye. Après avoir mangé son dessert, le malheureux commença à changer de couleur en devant tout jaune puis il se transforma en énorme canari. Dès qu'il ouvrait le bec, il se mettait à piailler, sous les rires de la grande salle. Les deux rirent également tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Harry. C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent tous les quatre la table des Gryffondor, dans une humeur bon enfant.

Mais tout ceci ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Un jeune homme blond à la table vert et argent se demandait comment ces trois personnes avaient pu réussir à monopoliser l'attention du Gryffondor en si peu de temps. Il rageait intérieurement de voir cette proximité qu'il voulait avoir avec Harry depuis la réconciliation de leurs maisons, après la défait définitive de Lord Voldemort. Après la bataille finale, le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé que tous les élèves referaient leur année afin que ceux qui avaient des examens à passer puisse le faire. Le Serpentard avait alors décidé de se rapprocher du Gryffondor et de réapprendre à le connaître. Pendant tout le repas, le blond avait fixé Harry sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, ayant son propre regard fixé sur l'un des nouveaux arrivants. Ces regards n'échappèrent pas à certaines personnes qui, pour les uns, souriaient, et pour les autres, froncèrent les sourcils. Le professeur Dumbledore, en fin observateur qu'il était, se dit en voyant tout ça, que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos et se mit à glousser. Cela fit froncer les sourcils du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Snape, qui avaient deviné le fond de la pensée de leur cher directeur. Ils savaient qu'avec ses trois-là rien n'allait être facile, surtout avec les jumeaux Weasley dans les parages. Le repas se termina sur ces entrefaits et tout le monde alla dans leur maison respective ou leur appartement, pour les professeurs. Enfin, Harry partit pour le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, après que les trois autres se soient présentés aux membres de leur maison. Ils n'étaient autre que Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et, bien entendu, James Potter. Nul ne dit mot sur le nom de famille de James bien que beaucoup regardèrent Harry, qui fit comme si de rien était. Les jumeaux leurs dirent qu'ils étaient contents de faire leurs connaissances et qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre, ce qu'affirmèrent James et Sirius. Seule une jeune fille rousse ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale. Elle avait bien remarqué que ces trois-là n'avaient pas lâcher Harry et inversement. Elle se disait également qu'ils représentaient un autre obstacle au but qu'elle s'était fixée. Harry Potter sera à elle et rien qu'à elle, fois de Ginny Weasley.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Explications

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fiction m'a été inspirée d'un RP entre ami.

Pairing: James/Severus, Draco/Harry et d'autres couples que je vous laisserais découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture de cette fiction.

Note de l'auteur: j'ai écrit **"****inspiré" **et non **"retranscription d'un RP"** donc n'a rien avoir avec ce que si passe dans le RP (là-dedans tout part en live XD) donc c'est le déroulement premier du RP qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fiction. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais sans spoilez sur le contenu de mon histoire. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'intégrer ma fiction.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Explications

Notre petit groupe marchait dans le couloir en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore en riant et chahutant comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. C'est ainsi que les découvrit le préfet en chef au détour d'un couloir et se mit à les espionner. Il serrait les poings et pensait qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de ces nouveaux venus. Il ne comprenait pas la colère qui se tapissait en lui chaque fois qu'il voyait le Gryffondor en compagnie de ces jeunes hommes, qu'il avait envie d'aller le chercher. Le petit groupe arriva devant l'entrée du bureau sans remarquer la présence de la personne qui les suivait. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, Harry les laissa passer avant de fermer la marche. La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Asseyez-vous, jeunes gens. »

Il s'exécutèrent sauf Harry. Il se demandait s'il faisait bien de rester ou non.

« Harry, si tu veux tu peux partir. » Lui dit Dumbledore, regardant vers la porte. « Il y a quelqu'un pour te raccompagner. »

La porte se rouvrit sur ces paroles pour montrer la présence du prince des Serpentard. En effet, Draco Malefoy les avait suivi jusque là et maintenant, il restait debout, silencieux, à l'entrée du bureau avec cinq paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Harry se remit de sa surprise et se tourna complètement vers lui. Draco réfléchissait à toute allure au prétexte qu'il pouvait donner pour justifier sa présence.

« Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les couleurs de la maison que portait le blond mais, surtout, à l'entente du nom de famille de celui-ci, bien que son allure et sa couleur de cheveux ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa personne.

« En faisant ma ronde, je vous ai aperçu alors… je me suis dit qu'il serait plus judicieux que je te raccompagne… jusqu'à ta salle commune pour que tu n'es pas des ennuis avec Rusard. Même s'il est au courant de votre visite au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. »

Ledit professeur esquissa un sourire. Il se dit que le Serpentard était talentueux pour avoir trouvé aussi vite une explication qui tenait la route. Mais avant que lui-même ou Harry ne réponde à Draco, l'une des trois personnes avait bondi sur ses pieds et tiré Harry contre lui.

« Comme si on allait laisser un Gryffondor suivre bien gentiment un Serpentard ! Que comptais-tu lui faire ? »

Cette situation venait de mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs et il serra à nouveau les poings. Ce n'était pas la remarque qui avait agaçait Draco. Tout le monde savait qu'un Malefoy pouvait user de la ruse et de la perfidie pour arriver à ses fins, ainsi que n'importe quel Serpentard. Non. Ce qui l'avait agacé était le fait que le double de Harry venait de le prendre dans ses bras, sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Il semblait d'ailleurs ravi que l'autre ait ce genre d'initiative. Draco n'aimait pas cette familiarité qu'il y avait entre eux. C'est alors que le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole pour désamorcer le conflit qu'il sentait venir.

« Eh bien, mes garçons. Ne vous battez pas. Il y a des choses qui ont changées, James, et que j'expliquerai après. Maintenant, je te prie de bien vouloir relâcher Harry. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

James s'exécuta non sans regrets et regarda Harry s'approcher de Draco, sous l'œil agacé de celui-ci.

« Bon ! Tu pourrais te dépêcher, Potter. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Je viens, je viens…. Ne sois pas si pressé, Malefoy. »

Harry arriva près de lui sans se retourner, imaginant sans mal la tête qu'ils devaient avoir. En effet, James et Sirius regardèrent Harry avec une tête d'ahurie, tandis que Remus, qui le savait déjà, le regarder partir avec inquiétude. Ils venaient de comprendre pourquoi Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à James. Draco referma la porte sur eux.

« Professeur… Est-ce raisonnable de les laisser ensemble ? » Demanda alors Remus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. À l'heure actuelle, les maisons sont toutes réunies et Gryffondor et Serpentard doivent apprendre à se connaître. C'est ce que font les deux leaders des deux maisons, en l'occurrence Harry et Draco. »

« Harry, leader des Gryffondor… Il est digne d'être un Potter, alors. » Dit James.

« Il est plutôt digne d'être un Gryffondor. Contrairement à toi, James, c'est les ennuis qui tombent sur Harry, ce n'est pas lui qui les créent. Il a combattu à plusieurs reprises le Seigneur des Ténèbres et a fini par le vaincre il y a quelques mois. Je dirais qu'il est comme sa mère d'un tempérament relativement calme. » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. « Bien qu'il soit régulièrement hors du dortoir pour fouiner un peu partout quand quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Fort et brave comme son père. C'est tout ce qu'il compte. » Dit Sirius. « Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit son nom dès le départ… »

« À moi, il me l'a dit et je fus un peu sceptique au début. » Dit Remus. « Je pense qu'il voulait que vous le découvriez par vous-même pour qu'il puisse plus facilement se faire accepter par nous. Mais quelque chose me trouble. »

« Quoi donc, Moony ? » Demanda James.

« Harry se comporte avec Sirius et moi comme s'il nous connaissait mieux qu'il ne te connaît. Ce n'est pas vraiment logique. Il est toujours à l'observer comme s'il se disait qu'il était en train de rêver. »

« En effet, j'avais remarqué aussi. » Dirent les deux autres en même temps.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup Remus pour sa perspicacité.

« C'est tout à fait le cas. » Dit-il et il eut l'attention des trois jeunes hommes. « Pour la seule et unique raison qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est vivant à l'heure actuelle. Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, en l'occurrence toi, James, et la jeune fille avec laquelle tu te marieras. Vous avez succombé tous les deux de la main de Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Il doit se dire que, enfin, il va savoir qui est son père de par lui-même et non de ce qu'on a pu lui dire de toi. Sirius, tu seras abattu par l'un des Mangemorts en protégeant Harry. Et toi, Remus, tu as été abattu par l'un des Mangemorts durant la bataille finale, il y a quelque mois. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Le professeur Dumbledore leur laissa le temps de digérer tout ça.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant… » Dit James.

Sirius ne dit rien mais il serra les poings et les dents. Remus, l'ayant remarqué, mis une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se détende. Il n'aimait pas plus que lui de savoir que James n'allait pas vivre longtemps.

« Il doit savoir que tu découvrirais la vérité, James. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer à toi. C'est pourquoi il t'observe. Il veut apprendre à te connaître. Mais je me pose un question… » Il regarda Dumbledore. « Qui s'est occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda Remus, espérant que ce soit l'un d'eux, voire lui-même, puisque le garçon était assez posé et qu'il avait l'air de lui faire confiance.

« C'est la famille moldue de sa mère. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Mais pourquoi c'est pas nous ?! » S'insurgea Sirius. « Il n'a rien à faire dans une famille de moldu ! »

« Sa mère a utilisé une ancienne magie qui protège Harry de part son sang ? Il fallait qu'il reste dans sa famille afin que cette magie le protège. »

James ne disait pas un mot, un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se disait. Remus faisait de même, réfléchissant à la situation.

« Mais on aurait pu s'en occuper nous-même avec une maison sous Fidelitas. » Contra-t-il à nouveau.

« Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, aucun de vous n'étiez en mesure de pouvoir vous en occuper. »

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur eux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Mais où étaient-ils quand James avait eu besoin d'eux. Voyant la morosité des jeunes gens, le professeur Dumbledore changea de sujet.

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour que vous arriviez parmi nous ? Je suis sûr que vous savez à peu près à quelle époque nous sommes. »

« Ouais et c'est clair que Servilus ne sait pas arranger avec l'âge… » Persiffla Sirius.

Dumbledore le fixa et Sirius s'assit plus profondément dans son siège. Ensuite, il regarda les deux autres, attendant la réponse à sa question.

« En fait… » Hésita Remus en regardant James. « On a eu un accident de potion. »

« Certes mais cette potion n'a pas été faite pendant un cours. Je n'aurais pas eu simplement quelques élèves anxieux de ne pas vous voir, en priant le ciel que vous n'alliez pas vous en prendre à eux au détour d'un couloir. Ça a duré quelques jours comme ça, avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive que vous aviez vraiment disparu et que ce n'était pas encore l'une de vos farces. »

Ils se tortillèrent un peu sur leur siège et eurent un sourire légèrement crispé.

« Eh bien… » Se lança James. « On était en train de concocter une potion de notre cru quand Sirius s'est trompé d'ingrédient. C'est ce qui a provoqué une explosion de ladite potion. Mais, pendant un cours instant, on a cru avoir réussi enfin… Elle a un peu réussie. »

« Et c'était quel genre de potion ? » Demanda Dumbledore, dont la curiosité venait d'être attisée.

« On essayait de créer une potion qui aurait pu nous faire sortir de Poudlard sans avoir besoin de transplaner. » Dit Sirius.

« Les protections de Poudlard empêche toutes personnes d'entrer ou de sortir de l'enceinte du château, que ce soit par transplanage, par sortilège ou par potion. »

« Bah… Maintenant on sait pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas. » Râla un peu Sirius en fixant Remus qui regardait ailleurs.

« Bien ! Maintenant que le comment vous êtes arrivés ici est élucidé, il va falloir la recette de la potion que vous avez utilisé. Ainsi, on pourra créer une potion pour vous ramener à votre époque. »

Un silence de mort accueillit cette demande. Les trois se regardèrent en s'interrogeant du regard et firent de léger non de la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré du professeur Dumbledore.

« Vous pouvez être sûr que cette potion ne sera pas divulguée et que vous n'aurez aucun problème. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, professeur. » Fit Remus.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« C'est qu'on ne se souvient pas de la composition de la potion. » Dit James, l'air consterné.

« Et bien… Il me semble que votre séjour sera plus long que prévu. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces mots.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco étaient descendu et marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, sans parler pour autant ou que ce silence ne soit pesant. Mais Draco, étant égale à lui-même, mis les pieds dans le plat.<p>

« Alors, Potter... on s'est fait de nouveaux amis ? »

Bien que le sarcasme était présent, cette phrase était dénuée d'agressivité et Harry le remarqua.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Je les connais plus ou moins bien donc le courant est passé tout seul. »

« Toi et tes expressions moldues… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Dumbledore t'a demandé de les amener dans son bureau au lieu de demander à Miss-je-sais…. À Granger ? » Demanda Draco, après avoir modifié la fin de sa phrase suite à un coup d'œil mauvais de Harry.

« Parce qu'il se doutait que Hermione allait leur poser plein de questions, contrairement à moi. »

« Apparemment, tu t'entends bien avec eux. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire Harry qui se demandait, à ce moment-là, si Draco n'était pas un peu jaloux de cette camaraderie qu'il avait avec les Maraudeurs.

« On s'amuse bien avec eux. » Dit-il en haussant un peu les épaules.

« Il y a un truc qui m'a surpris dans le bureau tout à l'heure. »

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? »

« Ils ont paru surpris en entendant ton nom… à croire que, de là où ils viennent, tu es connu aussi. »

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Draco.

« C'est bon, Potter. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. »

Harry réussit à reprendre contenance avec grands efforts mais gardait le sourire. Draco, malgré qu'il ait râlé un peu, était content d'avoir réussi à faire rire Harry, même si c'était à ses dépens.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste, qu'à leur époque, je ne suis pas encore né. »

Draco se stoppa pour fixer Harry. Il était stupéfait de voir qu'il savait de quelle époque ils venaient, alors qu'il était sûr que le Griffondor ne leur avait pas posé de question.

« Mais comment sais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ils ont paru étonné, alors, en entendant ton nom ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils viennent du passé et que l'un d'eux porte le même nom que moi. »

Une lumière venait de s'allumer dans le cerveau de Draco. Sa partie Serpentard l'informa qu'il pourrait utiliser cette information pour se rapprocher du Griffondor, en lui demandant régulièrement comment ça se passait avec les nouveaux, se doutant de qui ils pouvaient être.

« Oh, je vois… ça doit te faire plaisir qu'il soit là, alors. »

« Dans un sens, oui mais d'un autre côté… je vais pas savoir comment réagir maintenant qu'ils doivent savoir qui je suis. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasserais pour ça. Reste toi-même et ça ira. »

« Oui mais… tu réagirais comment à sa place ? Tu arrives dans une époque que tu ne connais pas, tu finis par remarquer que tu es dans le futur, qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te ressembles et qui s'avère être ton fils… »

« Tu sais, je suis un Malefoy et, surtout, un Serpentard. Je ne peux pas savoir comment va se comporter un Potter, surtout un Gryffondor dans ce cas de figure. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. »

Harry fut étonné de sa réponse et se mit à glousser légèrement.

« Quoi, encore ?! »

« C'est que… "Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs"… ça m'a fait penser à un truc moldu pour de la nourriture. »

Et Harry se mit à rire de plus belle tandis que Draco commençait à rougir d'indignité. Comment pouvait-il le comparé à de la nourriture ? De la nourriture moldue, en plus ! Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de le calmer mais ce geste ne fit que le faire rire de plus belle. Puis, malgré les rires de Harry qui s'estompaient parce qu'il avait mal au ventre, ils entendirent un bruissement d'étoffe suivi de pas feutrés. Draco, étant le préfet en chef, savait à qui appartenait ce secteur pour les rondes nocturnes. Il attrapa le bras de Harry et alla vers le placard non loin d'eux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon pour eux de se faire prendre par cette personne, surtout Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry pour le faire entrer dans le placard et le suivre à l'intérieur puis de refermer la porte sur eux.

« C'est pas ça… pourquoi tu nous fais entrer là-dedans alors que tu es préfet en chef ? »

« Parce qu'avec cette personne, mon statut de préfet ne marche même pas. Maintenant, boucle-la ! »

Et pour être sûr de se faire obéir, il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Harry. Ils entendirent les pas se rapprocher et, par une interstice de la porte, ils purent voir le professeur Snape se stopper non loin de là. Il regardait les alentours avec suspicion et son regard se stoppa sur le placard où étaient cachés les deux jeunes hommes. Ils retinrent leur souffle mais il le virent s'approcher du placard et, au moment où il tendait la main pour ouvrir la porte, un grand fracas se fit entendre plus loin suivi du rire de Peeves. Le professeur Snape partit dans cette direction, faisant voler ses robes au passage, tel une chauve-souris. Ils reprirent, avec soulagement, leur respiration.

Draco leva sa main et trouva la petite chaînette pour allumer la lumière et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent l'étroitesse du lieu. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et ils étaient dos contre mur. Draco remarqua alors qu'il était un peu plus grand que Harry. Dans cette position, il devait baisser les yeux s'il voulait le regarder en face. De ce fait, il plongea son regard acier dans celui, émeraude, de Harry. Le moindre fait que l'un d'eux bougeait occasionnait des frottements sur le corps de l'autre. Draco enleva lentement sa main de la bouche de Harry, faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce geste fit entrouvrir les lèvres de Harry et son souffle chaud glissa sur ses doigts. Ils continuèrent ensuite leurs courses sur sa joue en une douce caresse tandis que son autre main se rabaissa et vint se poser sur sa hanche. Harry ne bougeait pas et, dans un murmure, prononça le prénom de son vis-à-vis. Draco entendit ce murmure comme une invitation et, le cœur battant la chamade, commença à rapprocher son visage du sien. Son regard quitta ses yeux émeraudes pour se braquer sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs bouches ne furent plus qu'à un centimètre l'une de l'autre. Mais Draco sortit tout à coup du placard, brisant la magie du moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il voulait être ami avec Harry, pas le mettre dans son lit ! On était le premier jour de la rentrée, bordel ! Il se devait de réfléchir et sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés. Harry, après avoir éteint la lumière, s'extirpa à son tour du placard, se demandant lui aussi ce qu'ils leur prenaient. Il n'osa pas regarder en direction du Serpentard, quelque peu désorienté et gêné face à cette situation.

« On devrait retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs avant que le professeur Snape ne revienne par ici. » Dit Draco.

« Oui… je n'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir un tête à tête avec lui ce soir. » Lui répondit Harry.

« En plus, l'arrivée de ton père et des deux autres, ça n'a pas du le mettre de bonne humeur. Alors, évitons de l'énerver encore plus. »

« Séparons-nous ici. On ira plus vite chacun de notre côté pour rentrer. »

Draco le regarda et, voyant son trouble, approuva. Harry avait tout aussi envie que lui de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

« À plus tard. » Lui dit Draco, avant de partir dans une démarche rapide mais altière.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avant de partir en courant de son côté. Il emprunta l'un des passages qui le conduisit à proximité de la tour Gryffondor et s'approcha du tableau de la Grosse Dame pour lui dire le mot de passe. Une fois fait, il entra et monta directement à son dortoir sous le regard perplexe de ses amis. Il s'allongea dans son lit en fermant magiquement les rideaux de son baldaquin et se mit à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Draco, de son côté, faisait de même dans sa chambre de préfet. Mais, contrairement à Harry, il comprit vite ce qui s'était passé. Le Griffondor ne trouva aucunes explications plausibles à cette situation, qui n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça. Il se dit qu'il irait en parler à Hermione. Elle saurait sans doute ce qu'il venait de se passer, contrairement à lui qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en relation humaine. Draco finit par s'endormir assez rapidement, ayant trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions. En effet, avoir cru qu'il avait eu de potentiels rivaux dans sa nouvelle relation avec Harry lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ses propres sentiments. De son côté, Harry essaya encore de déterminer par lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé mais finit par abandonner. Il s'endormit sans peine avec la promesse de se renseigner auprès de Hermione.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous informe que n'ayant pas encore écrit la suite de cette fiction, il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite.<p>

Prochain chapitre: Face à face


End file.
